The Tale of Two Sousas
by The Almighty Leprechaun
Summary: Daniel runs into a familiar face in the field and it does not go well. Slightly AU Oneshot.


**Hey! Here's a little oneshot I found in my files that I meant to post like two years ago.**

"Sousa, Carter! You're with me. We got a floating stiff in Brooklyn." Thompson barked.

Peggy made eye contact with Daniel. Neither of them were too happy about Jack's new position as chief, but at least he let them see some action in the field. They both grabbed their briefcases and followed the chief out the door.

While a floating body wasn't necessarily a common occurrence in the SSR, it wasn't out of the ordinary compared to many of the other cases they worked. Once the Stark fiasco blew over and they all got back to their jobs they came to learn that there was a lot of weird, unexplainable stuff happening in New York.

When they arrived at the crime scene it was hard to miss the floating body behind the wall of police officers. The press swarmed the area, hoping to get a peek of what was going on.

"Well that's not something you see everyday." Sousa mumbled under his breath as they walked over to greet the man in charge of the spectacle.

"I sure hope we don't. Think of all the paperwork." Jack grumbled as they approached an old man in a trench coat. Peggy rolled her eyes and Daniel suppressed a sarcastic comment. There was no need to get on Jack's bad side.

The detective reached out and shook Jack's hand. "Lieutenant Ross, NYPD."

"Chief Thompson, SSR. What can we do for you today, Lieutenant?"

"I'm pretty sure the floating body over there is in your jurisdiction."

"It would appear so" Jack eyed the body behind the Lieutenant. He glanced over his shoulder and barked out

commands, "Sousa! Get statements from these fellas. Carter, go take a look around and find me some evidence."

The agents walked past the chief without so much as a word. They were still getting used to the fact that they had to take orders from Jack, but figured that things could have been much worse with all things considered.

"Well at least this is better than getting everyone lunch," Peggy reasoned.

Daniel nodded begrudgingly. While Peggy did have a valid point, he was getting really sick of Chief Thompson. The man was bad enough without his new title.

Peggy wasted no time examining the area around the body. Besides the fact that the victim was floating it looked like a normal crime scene. It appeared that the man had been shot multiple times at close range. Peggy was in the process of taking pictures of the shell casings by body when she heard Thompson call her name.

"Marge, c'mere!"

Peggy walked over to where Thompson standing behind a stack of wooden crates. He was looking at something just out of her view. "Jack, what is it?"

"Shh! Look. I'm seeing double."

Confused, Peggy peered around the corner to see the spectacle that Jack was looking at. Daniel was standing in the alley arguing with one of the detectives. It was very out of character for Daniel to act this way with anyone. It took her a minute to realize that the man that Agent Sousa was arguing with looked just like him.

"Oh my!" She did not know that Daniel had a brother, let alone an identical twin.

"There's two of them." Thompson mused.

Peggy nodded, "Indeed there is."

"Any idea of what they're talking about?" He grunted. He could pick out a few words here and there, but nothing to make sense of the situation. "I'd like to know what's got Sousa's panties in a wad."

"I'm afraid I don't speak Portuguese." Like Thompson, Peggy did understand a few words, but they were talking too fast for her to keep up. She couldn't see the expression on Daniel's face, but from his tone she could hear the anger that could only be there when one was arguing with a sibling.

"Bummer." Jack sighed. "You find anything by the body?"'

Neither agent took their eyes off of the arguing men. "Two shell casings."

"Any idea of why the stiff is airborne?"

"No." She sighed. She watched as Daniel angrily scribbled something down on his notepad. "I'd call Doobin."

"That's probably a good plan. You think any of Stark's doodads could have caused this?" Jack wondered.

Peggy shook her head, "It's hard to say, but I doubt it."

Daniel now seemed to be threatening his brother. Peggy and Jack wondered how much longer this spectacle was going to go on. Usually Jack would have put an end to such a thing by this point, given that it was incredibly unprofessional. However, he had no plans on stepping in between the brothers. Whatever they had going on between them was something that Chief Thompson did not want to get in the middle of.

Daniel talked with his brother for a few more minutes before he stormed back over to where Peggy and Jack were conducting their investigation. It was very apparent that Daniel was now in a very foul mood.

"Care to explain?" Thompson asked.

"No," Daniel did not want to spend extra time explaining the situation to Jack. He just wanted to wrap up the initial investigation and head back to the office, and possibly an aspirin.

"Did you get anything from the detectives?"

"Yeah," he scowled. " _Detective_ Sousa told me that they received a call about the body around 0900 this morning. No witnesses that we know of. The medical examiner refuses—" Daniel was halfway through reading his statement when he was interrupted by his brother.

Detective Sousa mumbled something under his breath as he walked by the trio of agents. It is unintelligible to Jack and Peggy, but Daniel's eyes went wide and a vein threatened to burst out of his forehead.

"Excuse me." Daniel turned to look over his shoulder in his brother's direction. "I've about had it with your crap, Frankie!"

The detective responded with a rather rude glare and a flippant gesture before returning to his work on the scene.

Daniel looked like he was about to strangle the man as he tried his best to maintain his calm composure. He was doing his best to remain somewhat professional.

Thompson on the other hand was doing his best to contain his laughter. Peggy elbowed him in the side, "Cut it out and let him finish the report"

Daniel counted Peggy as a small blessing of the day. At least she still had some sense about her, he couldn't say the same thing about the Chief, who had seem to find the whole situation hilarious.

"So I'm guessing that Detective Sousa wasn't aware that Agent Sousa didn't actually work for a phone company."

"Shut up, Thompson!"

 **Thanks for reading. Feel free to check out some of my other work. I'm hoping to have the first installment of my Agent Carter multi-chapter fic up by the end of the week. If you read my YJ stuff I'm also updating Like Cats and Dogs this weekend. If you have any questions or comments you can contact me on here or on my tumblr (that's probably the fastest way) I'm TheColdestGinger on tumblr. Reviews are always appreciated and cherished. I hope you have a nice day!**


End file.
